I'll Love You Till The End Of Time
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Blaine e Kurt são melhores amigos. Eles estão apaixonados, mas tem medo de admitir isso. Será que o amor deles irá sobreviver a outro garoto entrando na vida de Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Blaine se lembra claramente do dia em que ele conheceu Kurt.

_Ele tinha 14 anos. Blaine estava tão entediado, e era apenas a primeira aula em uma segunda-feira. O pior de tudo era a Sra. Smythe, a professora de história mais chata de todo o universo._

_Blaine estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome._

"_Sr. Anderson, está tudo bem? Por que não está prestando atenção no que eu estava dizendo?" Perguntou a Sra. Smythe, em um tom quase bravo._

_Blaine imediatamente a encarou, acordando de seus pensamentos._

"_E-Eu... Me desculpe, Sra. Smythe. É só que... Eu não dormi muito bem noite passada..."_

_A professora abriu sua boca para responder o menino, quando ela viu alguém parado na porta da sala. Blaine olhou na mesma direção que ela. Ele nunca tinha visto um menino tão lindo em toda a sua vida. Ele entrou na sala e parou próximo à professora, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela._

Finalmente a professora se virou para os alunos e disse: "Esse é o mais novo aluno do Mckinley High. Seu nome é Kurt Hummel... Porque você não se senta? Há um lugar vago ao lado do Sr. Anderson."

Os olhos do outro garoto encontraram os de Blaine. Kurt se sentou ao lado dele.

Oh, meu Deus. Aqueles olhos azuis eram tão… Brilhantes e perfeitos, como um oceano. O cabelo dele era perfeitamente arrumado, e sua pele, tõ pálida, parecia refletir a luz do sol.

Nem Blaine nem Kurt disseram alguma coisa até o fim da aula. E isso não demorou muito.

"Oi" Disse uma voz linda, que parecia pertencer à um anjo. "Eu sou Kurt." Disso o menino, estendendo sua mão.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Ele estendeu a própria mão para cumprimentar o outro garoto. Quando sua mão tocou a de Kurt, Blaine não pôde evitar de sentir um calafrio descendo sua espinha. Aquele garoto tinha uma pele tão macia. Blaine fez uma nota mental de perguntar à ele mais tarde que tipo de produtos ele usava para ter uma pele tão perfeita.

_"Legal te conhecer, Blaine. Me desculpe se eu estou te incomodando, mas, já que eu sou novo aqui, eu não conheço o lugar muito bem, então você poderia me ajudar a achar minha próxima aula?" Perguntou Kurt, sem soltar a mão de Blaine._

_Quando Kurt levantou a cabeça, Blaine percebeu que seus lindos olhos não eram mais azuis... Eles eram verdes. Teriam eles mudado de cor?_

"_Claro. Qual aula você tem agora?" Disse Blaine, mordendo os lábios na tentativa de esconder um sorriso._

"_Inglês" Respondeu o outro menino, sorrindo._

_Blaine soube naquele momento que o sorriso de Kurt seria o seu favorito para sempre._

"_Oh. Eu também. Você vai amar essa aula. Nosso professor é o Sr. Menzel. __Ele é legal. Siga-me"_

Isso foi três anos atrás. Desde então eles eram inseparáveis. Eles construíram, durante os anos, uma amizade linda. Só havia um problema. Baine estava inteira e completamente apaixonado por Kurt.

Agora ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, no quarto de Kurt, observando o outro menino andar de um lado para o outro apenas porque tinha um encontro com Noah James.

Noah estava no time de futebol, lindo, alto, loiro e de olhos azuis. O cara perfeito. Kurt sempre teve uma queda por ele e Blaine tinha que escutar todo dia o menino falando de quão bonito ele era, quantos bebês Kurt e Noah adotariam quando eles se casassem e todas essas coisas. Kurt até tinha inventado um apelido para eles: Nurt. Blaine sempre teve ciúmes de Kurt e quando ele soube das novidades ele sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado, como se tivesse algo preso em sua garganta, que ele não conseguia se livrar.

Blaine estava se sentindo mal, mas ele tinha que ajudar seu melhor amigo. Então ele se levantou e quebrou o silêncio.

"Acalme-se, Kurt."

"Eu não consigo. Eu não sei o que usar, o que fazer, como falar com ele. Eu nunca sequer beijei um cara, Blaine. E se ele tentar me beijar? Eu não vou saber o que fazer!"

Blaine sentiu seu estômago dar nós quando ele pensou em outro homem beijando aqueles lábios rosados e macios. Então ele se lembrou de que Kurt não era dele, muito menos os lábios de Kurt. Como ele queria que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo...

"Kurt, olhe para mim" Blaine levantou o rosto de Kurt, para que eles pudessem se olhar nos olhos. "Ele vai te amar. Exatamente do jeito que você é, ok? Você é incrível e-" Ele parou quando ele percebeu que estava falando demais.

"Você realmente acha isso, Blaine?"

"Sim, Kurt. Não se preocupe. Agora, deixe-me te ajudar com as suas roupas. O encontro é às 4. Nós só temos quatro horas para te deixar pronto.

Eles gastaram uma hora e meia apenas decidindo o que Kurt iria usar. Ele optou por uma camisa listrada com diferentes tons de cinza, um jeans justo e botas pretas.

Quando Blaine percebeu que o outro iria se vestir, ele já estava à meio caminho da porta, mas Kurt o parou, segurando seu cotovelo.

"Eu vou precisar da sua opinião. Fique aqui."

"Ok" Blaine disse, corando.

Ele não pôde evitar de encarar o peito nu e pálido de Kurt. Tudo que ele queria era chegar mais perto e tocar o peito do outro. Mas ele não podia. Então ele desviou o olhar, sentindo o quanto ele estava corando.

Quando Kurt tirou seu jeans para poder por o outro, Blaine não conseguiu tirar seus olhos dele. Que visão perfeita. Era linda. _Kurt era lindo_.

Quando Kurt se virou, ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

"Então... O que você achou?" Kurt perguntou, esperançosamente.

"Kurt você está… Incrível." Blaine queria contar para ele, deixá-lo saber o quão lindo ele era, mas ele não poderia simplesmente dizer isso, ou ele estaria ultrapassando os limites.

Kurt corou. E Blaine achou aquilo adorável

"Obrigado."

Eles passaram alguns segundos se encarando, até que Blaine quebrou o silêncio.

"Acho que é hora de você ir." Ele olhou seu relógio. Eram quase 16 horas.

"Não, Blaine. Noah virá me buscar. Ele não é um perfeito cavalheiro?" Kurt falou, animadamente.

"S-sim. Claro que ele é." _Não, ele não é._

A campainha tocou, subitamente.

"Oh, meu Deus! É ele! Como eu estou?" Kurt perguntou, claramente nervoso e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Então ele disse.

"Muito lindo."

Kurt sorriu imediatamente, sentindo seu estômago enrolar. Esse sentimento nunca parou. Toda vez que Blaine olhava para ele, sorria para ele, ou sequer falava com ele, ele sentia aquilo. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que ele estava indo em um encontro com Noah Kames. Ele, teoricamente, deveria sentir aquilo por Noah. Mas ele não sentia. Ele apenas queria que fosse Blaine naquele encontro ao invés de Noah. A única razão para Kurt estar indo naquele encontro é porque ele queria superar Blaine. O outro menino obviamente não se sentia do mesmo jeito por ele. Ao menos era o que ele pensava.

Então ele se viu abraçando Blaine. Ele não deveria fazer aquilo, porque agora ele não queria soltá-lo.

Quando foi abraçado, Blaine sentiu seu coração bater mais do que ele achou ser possível. Havia algo em estar nos braços de Kurt que parecia certo. Ele não conseguia descrever aquilo. Era apenas perfeito.

"Obrigado, Blaine. Por tudo. Eu tenho que ir. Me deseje sorte"

"Você não vai precisar, mas boa sorte"

Com aquilo dito, ele foi deixado à sós com seus pensamentos e seu coração ainda batendo muito rápido.

Ele se sentia como se cada dia ele se apaixonasse mais por Kurt. Ele se sentia mal apenas com o pensamento de Noah podendo abraça-lo daquele jeito quando ele quisesse, apenas porque ele podia. Blaine não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito. Então ele decidiu. Quando Kurt voltasse do encontro, ele iria contar tudo. Então talvez Kurt falasse que ele sentia o mesmo.

**N.T. – **Essa fic é uma tradução autorizada da fic da LuhGleek, que tem o mesmo título. - www . fanfiction s / 8446611 / 1 / I-ll-Love-You-Till-The-End-Of-Time

(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Blaine acordou às 10 da manhã do dia seguinte se sentindo muito ansioso. Ele não havia falado com Kurt desde o encontro desse com Noah no dia anterior e agora ele estava decidido de que iria contar a Kurt sobre seus sentimentos. Mas ele não sabia muito bem o que ele iria dizer ao menino. Ele iria apenas dizer coisas vindas de seu coração.

Ele lhe mandou uma mensagem:

**Para: Kurt**

_Kurt, eu preciso falar com você. Que tal a gente se encontrar às 19:00 no Breadstix?_

Não demorou muito até que Blaine sentisse seu celular vibrando com uma resposta de Kurt.

**De: Kurt**

_Bom dia, dorminhoco! Eu preciso falar com você também. 19:00 está bom pra mim (:_

Blaine se arrepiou. Kurt precisava falar com ele. Sobre o que? E se o encontro dele com o Noah tivesse ido bem, e agora eles estivessem namorando? E se eles estivessem planejando se casar e adotar dois filhos, assim como Kurt queria?

Ok, agora Blaine estava ficando louco.

**Para: Kurt**

_Ok, então eu te pego às 19:00. xoxo_

Blaine estava em dúvida do que usar. No fim, acabou escolhendo uma simples camisa polo vermelha combinada com jeans pretos. Ele tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e passou meia hora penteando seu cabelo. Ele decidiu que iria deixar seus cachos soltos.

Quando chegou a hora de ir buscar Kurt, Blaine estava morrendo de antecipação. Ele não podia esperar para ver a reação de seu amigo-esperançosamente-futuro-namorado. Ele estava com muito medo do outro dizer que não gostava dele daquele jeito ou da possibilidade de ele começar a evitar Blaine.

Espera.

E se Kurt não quisesse mais falar com Blaine? Ele não sabia o que fazer sem o Kurt. O outro sempre esteve lá por ele, tanto que foi de grande ajuda quando Blaine se assumiu para seus pais. Kurt era seu melhor. Na verdade, Kurt era uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida de Blaine. Ele não poderia perder ele. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Mas Blaine não poderia desistir agora. Ele iria contar tudo para Kurt, e mesmo se ele não fosse amado de volta, ele sabia que o outro o entenderia. Nada mudaria. Ou assim ele esperava.

Quando Blaine estava no seu caminho para a casa de Kurt, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Kurt.

**De: Kurt **

_Hey, Blaine. Eu suponho que você esteja quase aqui, mas você poderia, por favor, ir direto ao Breadstix? Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você xDI_

Blaine ficou extremamente excitado quando leu a mensagem. O que poderia ser?

**Para: Kurt**

_Claro. Te vejo lá =)_

Mal sabia ele que ele não deveria estar feliz. Nem um pouco.

Blaine não pôde evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto quando ele viu Kurt. Sorriso cujo qual desapareceu quando ele percebeu que Kurt não estava sozinho. Ele estava com Noah. Eles estavam de mãos juntas. E eles estavam sentados na mesa _deles_. Na mesa do _Kurt e do Blaine_. Como Kurt conseguiu fazer tal coisa com seu melhor amigo? O mais baixo se sentia como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

Quando Kurt viu Blaine, ele sorriu também. Ele o abraçou e começou a falar animadamente.

"Oi, Blaine! Então, eu acho que você conhece o Noah da escola, mas eu acho que vocês nunca foram realmente apresentados. Noah, esse é o Blaine, meu melhor amigo. Blaine, esse é o Noah, meu namorado."

Blaine arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a palavra _namorado_. Noah e Kurt estavam namorando? Noah e Kurt estavam na... Ah, Deus. Agora tudo estava desmoronando. Blaine veio falar com Kurt sobre seus sentimentos e acabou descobrindo que o menino que ele mais ama no mundo pertencia à outra pessoa agora.

"Blaine, você está bem?" Kurt perguntou, um pouco preocupado.

"S-Sim. Tudo bem." Mentiu "Vocês dois estão namorando? Boas notícias..." Ele disse, sem entusiasmo.

"Sim, a gente tá! Agora, senta aí que eu vou te contar tudo! Você sabe como ele pediu pra me namorar? Foi totalmente romântico..."

Kurt continuous contando ao outro sobre ele e Noah, mas Blaine não estava escutando. Tudo que ele conseguia fazer era olhar dos dedos entrelaçados à mão direita de Noah que estava na perna de Kurt. Então ele viu que Noah estava encarando ele. Havia algo em seus olhos que fez Blaine não gostar dele de imediato. Ele não sabia o que era, mas era como se Noah estivesse ameaçando o menor com os olhos. Ele simplesmente não confiava no namorado de Kurt.

Subitamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Kurt.

"Blaine, o que há de errado? Parece que a sua mente tá longe daqui... Tem algo te incomodando?

Ele sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e algo como uma bola se formando em sua garganta. Mas ele não podia chorar. Não ali na frente do menino que ele amava. Ele tinha que sair dali, ele não aguentava mais.

"Não, Kurt. Eu só lembrei que eu… Eu tenho dever de casa pra fazer. Eu preciso ir, ok? Te vejo mais tarde."

"Mas, Blaine..."

Kurt tentou chamar ele, mas Blaine já estava fora do Breadstix.

"Desculpa, Noah. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Eu nunca o vi desse jeito." Kurt disse, um tanto chateado com o jeito que Blaine o tratou.

"Tudo bem, baby. Que tal a gente ir pra minha casa agora, escolher um filme, e não assistir ele?

Kurt sabia do que Noah estava falando. E ele se sentiu enjoado só de pensar em fazer aquilo com ele. Ele não sabia porque. Ele e Noah estavam namorando agora, então ele deveria ir com ele, certo? Mas Kurt não queria ir...

"Desculpa, Noa, mas a gente pode fazer isso outro dia? Eu tô meio cansado…"

Noah não pareceu muito convencido, mas acabou aceitando.

"Ok. Venha, vou te levar pra casa."

"Obrigado. Vamos." Kurt disse, sorrindo.

Eles pagaram a conta e saíram.

Quando Blaine chegou em casa, ele imediatamente foi para seu quarto, enterrou a cara no travesseiro e começou a chorar.

Todas as esperanças que ele tinha de algum dia ficar com Kurt se foram. Ele sabia que se o Kurt o amasse, ou pelo menos sentisse algo por ele, ele não estaria namorando Noah.

A porta se abriu, assustando Blaine. Ele viu sua mãe, Liza Anderson ali. Ela correu imediatamente para ele, o abraçando.

"Querido, o que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando?" Liza perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

Blaine tentou dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Os soluços não o deixavam dizer nada coerente.

"Acalme-se, Blaine. Me conte o que aconteceu...Tem algo a ver com o… Com o Kurt?"

Blaine olhou para sua mãe como se perguntando como ela sabia

"Blaine, eu sou a sua mãe, eu te conheço. Eu sei que você está apaixonado por ele, só de ver o jeito que os seus olhos brilham quando você vê ele ou somente escuta seu nome, o jeito que você sorri quando está perto dele..." Sua mãe disse, acariciando suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo.

Liza sempre havia sido de grande ajuda para Blaine desde que ele havia se assumido para seus pais. Seu pai não gostava do fato de ele ser gay, então eles apenas ignoravam o assunto perto dele.

"Agora me conte" Liza disse "O que aconteceu?"

Quando Blaine finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, ele começou a falar:

"Mãe, eu amo ele. Eu amo _muito_ ele. Eu sempre o amei, mas nunca consegui dizer à ele. Eu sempre tive medo de... De arruinar a nossa amizade... E eu estava contente só com isso, mas então, esse cara, Noah, apareceu e levou o Kurt para um encontro. Eu decidi que ia contar tudo pro Kurt depois desse encontro, mas… Mas agora eles estão namorando. Kurt não é meu, e nunca será." Blaine balbuciou, começando a soluçar novamente.

"Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, querido. Eu sei. Eu sei o quanto dói. Shh."

Era bom ter alguém para confortar ele, especialmente quando esse alguém era sua mãe. Mas o que mais confundia Blaine era que, lá no fundo, quem ele queria que estivesse o abraçando era a razão pela qual ele estava chorando: Kurt.

E ainda pior era o fato de que o dia seguinte seria uma segunda. Isso significava que Blaine teria que ver Kurt e Noah de mãos dadas, se beijando e sendo fofos um com o outro o dia todo.

Liza beijou sua testa antes de deixar o quarto.

Então Blaine decidiu dormir – Ou ao menos tentou – porque o dia seguinte seria um longo dia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Então, esse foi o Segundo capítulo de I'll Love Till The End Of Time. Eu espero que vocês não me odeiem. Vocês não me odeiam, né? Não se preocupem, tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu gostaria de agradecer muito todo mundo que está lendo essa fanfic e comentando. Significa muito pra mim.

Então, por favor, comentem e me digam o que vocês acharam. Por favoooor? xD

Ah, e se vocês tiverem alguma sugestão, vocês podem deixá-la no review, ou mandá-la no meu tumblr, make-it-dark-again . tumblr . com

É isso, pessoal. Eu irei atualizar o mais rápido possível! O capítulo 3 vai ser bem divertido, se é que vocês me entendem ;)

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Desculpa a demora, gente. Sério, desculpa! Não tenho nem uma desculpa decente pra usar aqui D:

Mas vou tentar traduzir o cap 3 o mais rápido possível, ok? (:

Beijos!


End file.
